darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nirrie/dialogue
*'Nirrie:' What brings you in our domain? It has been a long time since *'Tirrie:' we have seen any of your kind. Thou art not even *'Hallak:' one of the desert peoples! **Wow, how do you finish each other's sentences like that? ***'Player:' Wow, how do you finish each other's sentences like that? ***'Nirrie:' We are a gestalt entity. We each have our own body, but our minds ***'Tirrie:' are united and we all think as one. Well except when Hallak doth leaveth ***'Nirrie:' the toilet seat up. ***'Hallak:' That's the way it's meant to be! ***'Nirrie:' Ok we're a mostly gestalt entity. We each have own body, but ***'Hallak:' our minds are united, except for some little parts which aren't. We mostly ***'Tirrie:' think as one. ***'Player:' That doesn't really have the same ring to it. **Give Nardah its water back! ***'Player:' Give Nardah its water back! ***'Nirrie:' This little one doth come blundering into our abode making demands, with no thought for ***'Tirrie:' diplomacy or decorum. ****Who are you calling little? *****'Player:' Who are you calling little? *****'Nirrie:' You are little in power compared to us. ****Just tell me what it takes to get Nardah some water. *****'Player:' Just tell me what it takes to get Nardah some water. *****'Tirrie:' Thou shouldst calm down, getting worked up like that will not help thee. ******Tell me what I need and I'll leave. *******'Player:' Tell me what I need and I'll leave. *******'Nirrie:' Well maybe we're not that desperate for thee to leave. ********Look you don't want to get me annoyed. *********'Player:' Look you don't want to get me annoyed. *********'Nirrie:' That's a shame because thou art annoyed already. **********Ok yes I'm annoyed, now give them their water. ***********'Player:' Ok yes I'm annoyed, now give them their water. ***********'Nirrie:' You know thou art really not skilled at diplomacy. ******I haven't time for this nonsense. *******'Player:' I haven't time for this nonsense. *******'Nirrie:' Well we know ye mortals are always in a rush with *******'Tirrie:' your very busy little lives. We'd better let thee get on. We *******'Hallak:' enjoyed thy visit. **Yes, it wasn't so easy getting here. ***'Player:' Yes, it wasn't so easy getting in here. Why have you made it so tough? You must really not like guests. ***'Nirrie:' We are powerful spirits with direct contact to the great goddess Elidnis, we do not need to be bothered by the trifles of ***'Tirrie:' each and every human. This way only those of much resource and intellect, may gain audience with us. **I come as an emissary from the people of Nardah. ***'Player:' I come as an emissary from the people of Nardah. Their fountain has dried up and water they bring from the river dries up. What advice can you give on that matter? ***'Nirrie:' How unusual, that the one who would come unto us on this issue isn't even from Nardah. Yes it was indeed we ***'Hallak:' who have withheld their water from them. ***'Player:' was this due the death of the Saradominist priest, as the towns people think? ***'Nirrie:' No that also was our doing! ***'Hallak:' He did not respect our ways and the ways of the desert! He did not respect the ways of Elidinis! ***'Nirrie:' He came preaching the ways of Saradomin. Which is all well and good, but he also did turneth them from the path of the desert gods, especially Elidinis. Elidinis is happy to share the worship of followers, indeed Elidinis ***'Nirrie:' was allied with Saradomin many ages past. Saradominist mages even gave us these golems you met as a diplomatic gesture, so you can see we have been on good terms. However this is an outrage. ****Is there anything they can do to get their fountain working again? *****'Player:' Is there anything they can do to get their fountain working again? *****'Nirrie:' I do not know. The Saradominist priest persuaded the people of Nardah to throw away the statuette of Elidinis which was in the temple. As long as they do not have that image of Elidinis to pray to, then we must consider *****'Nirrie:' them turned away from her and the curse shalt stand. *****'Player:' Well that's all very interesting, I wonder what the people in Nardah will think of this. ****Hey, you've stopped finishing each other's sentences. *****'Player:' Hey, you've stopped finishing each other's sentences! *****'Nirrie:' That seems to be something which happens when we get emotional. *****'Hallak:' We are *****'Tirrie:' calmer now though. ****Don't many other towns not follow Elidinis, though? *****'Player:' Don't many other towns not follow Elidinis though? Why pick on Nardah specifically? *****'Tirrie:' This is the truth, but there is more to the story than that. The answers *****'Hallak:' lie in the story of Nardarine. Wouldst thou likest to hear the telling of this tale? It is not a short one. ******Yes I would like to hear this story. *******'Player:' Yes I would like to hear this story. *******'Tirrie:' Nardarine came from a town towards the north side of the desert which does not exist today. This was in the third age in the time thou callest the *******'Hallak:' god wars. Her town was once controlled by Saradomin, but there was a great battle there between Saradominist and Zamorakian forces which pretty much levelled the town *******'Nirrie:' to the ground. Most of the human citizens perished. Nardarine had the wisdom to escape into the desert before the fighting got really serious and thus survived. However she found herself wandering lost and alone in *******'Tirrie:' the desert. She prayed to Saradomin for help, but Saradomin was too concerned with the loss of a strategic outpost to worry about the fate of one small human. Nardarine had wandered towards the realm of *******'Hallak:' the Menaphite God Pantheon. Elidnis heard the prayers of Nardarine, she took pity on the wandering human and came unto her with water. 'Oh great goddess' exclaimed Nardarine 'I wish not to be involved more in *******'Nirrie:' the wars of the gods for they have caused me so much hardship already, I wish only for a quiet life somewhere'. Elidnis replied 'I will grant this unto thee on the condition that thou swearest to forever pay fealty and *******'Tirrie:' homage to me and I grant this also unto thine descendents as long as they too will pay an oath of fealty and homage to me'. Nardarine said 'If you would grant me a safe home, with a *******'Hallak:' supply of food and water, then I would surely do this for it is more than any other God would seem to do for me'. Then Elidnis made *******'Nirrie:' a spring of water appear at Nardarine's feet and brought stone from below the sand so that she *******'Tirrie:' might have something to build with. She called forth camels which have many uses and taste good in kebabs. She then provided Nardarine with a statuette in her image to worship. Nardarine built up her home. Over *******'Hallak:' time more refugees from the god wars found Nardarine's home. Nardarine let them stay with her as long as they did make the same oath as her. Hence the town of Nardah was born and Nardarine lived the rest *******'Nirrie:' of her days in the peacefulness that she craved. The oath was passed down the generations for many ages, but now seemeth to be forgotten. Now maybe thou canst see why we are not best pleased. *******'Player:' That does make some sense. **What manner of beings are you? ***'Player:' What manner of beings are you? ***'Nirrie:' We are the spirits of the river Elid, many ages ago we used to be mindless wandering spirits, with little mind or purpose, we were here even in the first age. Then great Elidnis came to the desert and bound us to her ***'Nirrie:' river, we've ***'Tirrie:' become one with the river and over the centuries become full of the power of Elidnis that was in her river. We are now her trusted guardians of the Elid, we can control the river and anything which happens ***'Tirrie:' near the river we know about. ****Tell me more of Elidnis. *****'Player:' Tell me more of Elidnis. *****'Nirrie:' Elidnis is one of a group of gods, known as the Menaphite Pantheon. She is the wife of their leader Tumeken. She is the Menaphite goddess of growth and fertility and goddess of the river.